


fanfare

by love4155



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love4155/pseuds/love4155
Summary: As if sent by the gods, his mother comes in to save him from his fiancé. Or so he thought. She looks between them, beaming with joy somehow and turns to Taeyong. “We’ll all be heading out now. You two are free to spend the day together as you please.”“Spend the day together,” Taeyong frets, hating the way it sounds on his lips, “with him?” He chokes out.





	1. Nice to Meet You

Of his twenty two years of life, this day has to be the most exciting. 

 

Taeyong wakes up in a fantastic mood, running through his daily routine of preparing himself for the day with a content smile. He bathes, brushes his hair and even applies the slightest bit of makeup. Less is more for him, everything in his closet simplistic but not too tedious or dull. 

 

He dresses himself in one of his favorite button ups, a yellow one the color of a canary. It suits his complexion well, in fact he swears it makes him glow. 

 

Just as he’s done preparing himself his mother is knocking softly at his door, allowing him a few seconds before she’s coming in. She’s beaming with the same energy as Taeyong, eyes happy crescents on her beautiful face. In her hand she holds a small black box, that could hold nothing other than a ring. 

 

“He picked rings just for the two of you, you know,” she says, sitting down on the edge of the bed. She beckons him over by patting the space beside her, drawing his hand into hers when Taeyong is seated. 

 

That makes him smile, knowing that his soon to be husband had chosen a piece of jewelry specifically for him. His mother doesn’t open the box just yet. She takes a moment to shower him with love and praise, telling him just how excited she is for him. 

 

“You make me very proud, Taeyong,” she says, eyes overcome with emotion. 

 

Taeyong can feel his eyes start to water as well, the sentiment clear. He holds her hand tighter. When the anticipation has reached its climax, she opens the velvet box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. 

 

It’s an odd feeling when his mother slips it onto his ring finger, knowing that his fiancé should be doing it. Regardless, it’s still a very beautiful piece of jewelry. 

 

His engagement to Jung Jaehyun is official today. 

 

For a long time he imagined this day, knowing very well from a young age that it was going to happen. Since he was eight years old his parents had encouraged the idea of him taking over the family business. His father had started technology development in college and managed to shake the market with his new inventions and data management. He’s been keeping it up for currently 35 years, and it will continue as long as Taeyong will take over when the time comes. 

 

But the thing about stocks and marketing is no one’s success is ever guaranteed.  _ That’s where the Jung family comes into the picture.  _

 

For awhile now his father has been wanting to combine his powerhouse of a company with another enterprise. It’s possible to do it all alone, the two of them figuring out the legal work themselves. It’s not ideal though. 

 

Both his father and the owner of Jung enterprises have two capable sons. If they both inherited the companies from their elders and were married off it would be much easier legally. 

 

So.. the idea of marriage was introduced. 

 

Taeyong agreed without a second thought, knowing that his parents knew what was best for him. If he took their advice and followed it as closely as he could he was guaranteed to be successful and prosper. From the moment he agreed, he set out to make the most of himself. He did not involve himself with boys or girls at school, instead he joined a sports team and became a member of a symphony that traveled around Korea. He focused on becoming well-rounded. A good husband. 

 

It was no surprise when he graduated ahead of his class, going straight to college and completing the rigorous requirements in a few years instead of eight like he should’ve. There was no time to relax when he had a company that would not wait for him to grow up. 

 

Around the house there are trinkets of his achievements, medals, ribbons, certificates and plaques. Both diplomas are displayed above the staircase in frames, a constant reminder that hard work is what got him here. 

 

_ The weight of the heavy diamond now adorn on his finger was the ribbon on the present.  _

 

His mother leaves him be, most likely to ready the house for their guests. Today, he’s finally going to meet Jaehyun. He accepted the ring without meeting his partner because it’s what his parents had done. Their marriage was arranged too. However, his mother did not meet his father until the wedding. 

 

They didn’t want that for their sweet son though. They’re giving them a few months before the ceremony to make themselves comfortable and get used to the idea of each other before the wedding. They wanted it to be less impersonal. 

 

They allowed the pair to write each other letters but did not allow them to text or call Incase it took away from the experience and excitement of the whole ordeal. Regardless Taeyong read the two letters he’s received from his fiancé over and over again like a song on repeat. By now he’s probably memorized every line. 

 

He was polite and sweet in the letters which is all that Taeyong needed to go forward with the marriage. He could deal with anyone as long as they were well mannered and similar to him. His parents did say, however, he did have a different upbringing. Because he was the son of a very successful man he spent a lot of time in foreign countries and therefore developed a wide range of cultural experience. He was not traditional in any sense. 

 

No matter to Taeyong,   _ the show would still go on.  _

  
  
  


__

  
  


  
  
  
  


When Taeyong hears the doorbell he almost jumps out of his skin with anticipation. His mother comes to his room to get him, guiding him down the stairs and into the entryway. He can see the drive-way from the large windows, a sleek black car parked in front. He swears he sees some sort of motorcycle as well. 

 

“That must be his parents,” she says, “I should go out there and greet them with your father. I’ll send their son in so you two can get acquainted while we discuss what we’re going to do while you two are getting to know each other.” 

 

He nods, wanting to bite his fingernails, but knowing much better than to do that. He smooths out his shirt, making sure it’s tucked neatly into his jeans before he starts awkwardly pacing around the room. When the door finally opens he feels like he’s going to pass out. 

 

Jaehyun is definitely not what he expected. 

 

In fact, Taeyong has a hard time believing he’s the one that wrote the letters. He feels like he’s getting whiplash as he looks out the window to their parents, dressed nicely,  _ proper,  _ all conversing happily. Yet, here is their son, dressed in all black in ripped jeans.

 

Lee Taeyong is not one to judge a book by its cover. He’d rather turn the frayed yellowing pages, reading every word before he forms his opinion.  _ He might even write an essay for crying out loud.  _ But when the book is a genre he usually doesn’t read, maybe he’d be hesitant to open it up. 

 

Jaehyun sticks his hand out, to shake, and Taeyong follows suit. At least they were both on the same page with formal greetings. 

 

“I’m Taeyong.” He says. 

 

“Nice to meet you, I’m Jaehyun.” 

 

His hand is clad with more silver rings than Taeyong can count but even with all of them he can see a band just like his on his ring finger.  _ He feels dizzy.  _

 

“You’re different than I expected,” Taeyong says, trying not to come off as rude or snotty. 

 

And Jaehyun just laughs at him.  _ Full on cackles.  _ “I get that more than you would think.” 

 

The older just stares at the man in front of him, unable to wrap his head around everything. Jaehyun leans against the wall, something that his family would see as rude if he was not Taeyong’s soon to be husband. “ _ Husband!”  _ His mind cries. 

 

“Haven’t your parents taught you not to stare? It’s really rude actually,” Jaehyun teases, “don’t worry, I'm not going to bite you. At least not now.” 

 

When Taeyong’s mouth falls open, he laughs again. 

 

“Relax, I was just joking.” 

 

As if sent by the gods, his mother comes in to save him from his fiancé.  _ Or so he thought.  _ She looks between them, beaming with joy somehow and turns to Taeyong. “We’ll all be heading out now. You two are free to spend the day together as you please.” 

 

“Spend the day together,” Taeyong tries out, hating the way it sounds on his lips,  _ “with him?”  _ He chokes out. 

 

Yes he understands that this engagement is a done deal, something that his life had been building up to as long as he can remember. Even when he was in high school he didn’t waste his time with relationships like everyone else. He focused on his grades, being successful, learning how to run his company. He and his parents had a plan for his life. Meeting Jaehyun, another young heir of a company was supposed to tie everything together. Not rip it apart. 

 

Jaehyun doesn’t even look offended, he just stands there with a smirk on his lips. If he wasn’t so overly cocky he might be attractive. _ (As well as if he took the stud out of his eyebrow but that’s a whole other point.)  _ His clothes are loose, but not ill-fitting, so Taeyong will give him that. He’s dressed extremely casual for an outing, but he supposes it’s not worth asking him to change. It’s not likely that he would be able to fit into one of Taeyong’s small button-ups anyways. His arms are toned and muscular, as well as the rest of his body. He probably goes to the gym quite often. 

 

Taeyong lets out a sigh when his mother narrows her eyes at him as if to say,  _ “do as I say, and don’t be rude,”  _ so he grabs his keys. It didn’t take him long to put two and two together. 

 

“We’re taking my car, there is no way I’m getting on that death machine.” He says in reference to the motorcycle parked in the drive-way. 

 

Jaehyun just gives him a nod in response, giving a big “charming” smile to his mother before he’s opening the door for Taeyong.  _ How polite _ . They say their goodbyes to everyone, one much more reluctantly than the other, and set out to find something to do. 

 

As they make their way to the garage Taeyong tries to avoid making conversation. He wouldn’t know where to start and he doesn’t know what to say anyways. At the moment, it doesn’t seem like they have anything in common anyways. He’s wondering what they could possibly do together and how any of this is going to work when they’re so  _ freaking  _ different when Jaehyun finally speaks. 

 

“Have you been to that new arcade that's opened?” 

 

He hasn’t been to an arcade since he was very young. When he got older there was much more important things to do. “No,” he replies plainly. 

 

When they reach the garage he makes his way to his car, leading Jaehyun past all the others that crowd the space. He lets out a low whistle as they pass by, clearly surprised by the scenery. “Is it really necessary to own this many cars?” Taeyong blinks, wanting to roll his eyes at Jaehyun’s clear judgement. If his family worked hard for their wealth and wanted to buy nice things what was wrong with that? They had done it in a clean fair way. 

 

“Can you really comment on this? You’re just as rich as me.” He snaps back sternly. 

 

Jaehyun just shrugs as he matches his pace to walk alongside Taeyong instead of trailing behind him. “Relax, it was just a joke,  _ your highness.  _ We have cars but not more than we can drive.” 

 

Exasperated, Taeyong brings a hand up to rub at his eyes. Maybe if he punches himself hard enough it will all have been a dream. Then he’d wake up to his  _ real  _ finance, someone classy and sophisticated. 

 

“Then why ride around on that  _ thingy.”  _ Taeyong says, cringing at how it sounds when it comes out of his mouth. 

 

Jaehyun stands still for a second to look him in the eyes. “My motorcycle? Because it’s fun, Taeyong. A taste of freedom,” The older tries not to think too much about how it’s the first time Jaehyun had called him by name since they’ve met. It was nice to hear something other than a snarky nickname. “I don’t know think you even know what that is.” He finishes. 

 

And the moment is gone with that. 

 

Offended, Taeyong shakes his head, unlocking the doors to his car. He surprises himself when he throws his keys at Jaehyun, wanting to laugh at his clear surprise. 

 

“Since you know so much about fun,” Taeyong challenges, “show me some.” He says, crawling into the passenger seat. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jaehyun turns out to be an alright driver, much to Taeyong’s dismay. He follows the traffic laws, yielding when he’s supposed to and stopping when he should. He drives incredibly fast however, shifting gears wildly on the empty roads of the freeway. But, they arrive in one piece. 

 

The arcade is lit up, even in the day time lights are flashing brightly and attracting attention. When Taeyong gets out of the car he smooths down his shirt, hoping he didn’t wrinkle it during the ride. The roles have switched because now he’s drastically over dressed and Jaehyun seems to fit in quite well. He can feel Jaehyun looking at him, probably in judgement about how precise he was about his appearance. He ignores it, sliding his sunglasses back into his hair. “I thought arcades were a night time thing.” Taeyong thinks aloud. 

 

Jaehyun comes around the car to hand Taeyong his keys, hand lingering for a second too long. The older looks at his fiancé’s hands, large and veiny; adorn with a silver band that matches his own.  _ It was the only sign any of this was real _ . He shoves his keys into his pocket, allowing Jaehyun to lead the way into the building. “That’s what most people think, but during the day time we can play all the games since nobody is here.” 

 

And it’s true because when they get inside there are a few people playing games, but for the most part it’s desolate. The employee eyes his attire as they make their way to the counter, but he just tries to ignore it. 

 

As she tells them about the prices and games Taeyong zones out, feeling out of his element somewhere like this. Next time they were forced to spend the day together, it would be something he chose. By the time he’s zoned back in he has enough time to fish his card out of his pocket, rolling his eyes when him and Jaehyun hand their cards over to the employee at the same time.  

 

She looks between the both of them, eyeing both of their cards with a playful glint in her eyes before swiping Jaehyun’s and handing it back to him.

 

“Sorry,” she apologizes, “he was just a little bit faster.” 

 

Jaehyun laughs, rather dumbly but slightly endearing, and thanks the woman before moving further into the arcade towards the games. He hands Taeyong the game card, gesturing to all the lights. “Your pick princess.” 

 

It’s been so long since he’s done something like this so he wanders around for awhile before he settles on a classic. Skeeball. Jaehyun smiles at him, genuinely for the first time and bends down to pick up the balls after Taeyong swipes the card. The older rolls up his sleeves, knowing it won’t help him win but at least it will make him more comfortable. He rolls a ball up the alley, letting out an excited cheer when he scores one thousand points in his first shot. 

 

“I thought you haven’t played in awhile?” Jaehyun teases, but Taeyong can tell he’s slightly in awe. He just shrugs his shoulders in response smiling. “It’s all muscle memory,” he responds. 

 

It’s not a surprise when he wins, 25,000 points higher than Jaehyun. Either he was really good at this game or Jaehyun was extremely terrible. Either way, it’s now the younger’s turn to pick a game, so they find themselves wandering around again. 

 

They stop at a guitar game, Jaehyun sitting down on the stool and swiping the card twice before Taeyong can protest. The fake instrument is heavy as he wraps the strap around his neck, feeling strange. The only instruments he’s learned to play were piano and violin like every other child with traditional parents. 

 

He makes himself comfortable on the stool, reluctantly letting Jaehyun guide him on the controls before the game starts. Underneath the colorful lighting his bone structure is prominent, highlighting his cheekbones and big eyes. Once he thinks he has the hang of it he chooses his character, picking one of the only female characters. 

 

The music is loud and jarring when the game starts, the kind he never really got into. Heavy metal was too loud for his ears. He misses most of the notes in the beginning but as he maintains his focus he gets better. He can see Jaehyun in the corner of his eye, nodding along to the music and tapping his foot to the beat against the stool. In his natural element he wasn’t so bad. 

 

If it wasn’t clear enough Taeyong loses the first round. He takes his loss with grace, as he was always taught to and starts the second round with much more determination. Jaehyun picks a harder song this time, laughing when the other misses almost all of the notes. He just keeps playing absentmindedly, a rainbow of notes flying by on the screen. When they’re done and the results pop up it shows that Jaehyun did not miss a single note. 

 

Taeyong does not show his amazement for his “fiancé” being so good at arcade games. Maybe if he played them more when he was a child he would be better at them now. 

 

They play lots of other games, but the one Taeyong hates the most is a dancing game.  _ Okay, maybe he doesn’t hate it that much.  _ The song is some sort of OST for an anime that he hasn’t seen, and it’s incredibly hard. He has some experience in formal dancing but he wouldn’t call this fine art. This was more like exercising. His feet are uncoordinated like a newborn deer, stumbling over each other as he tries to score points. 

 

His shirt comes untucked as he jumps up and down, using the handle on the back of the platform to keep his balance. To his surprise Jaehyun isn’t incredible at this game either but he still manages to have fun and smile even while losing. They fail the first stage, together, and Taeyong even finds himself laughing along with Jaehyun instead of at him. 

 

On their way out they pass a claw machine, Taeyong looks excitedly at one of the plushies at the bottom. Jaehyun must notice because he’s stopping as well, and turning to Taeyong. 

 

“Want me to win you one?” 

 

Everything inside him is telling him to protest, say he can do it himself and win one.  _ The only problem is he’s always been bad at these.  _ He gives in, pointing at the one he wants before stepping aside so Jaehyun can use the controls. 

 

He doesn’t get it on the first try, but on his second it’s falling into the slot and he’s pulling it out for Taeyong to hold. “What kind of person would I be if I couldn’t win a plushie for my soon to be husband?” 

 

Taeyong still isn’t used to the title but he smiles at the effort Jaehyun is showing in order for them to get along despite being extremely different. 

 

He tucks the stuffed animal under his arm, holding the door open for his fiancé as they make their way back to his car. By now it has started to get dark outside, the sun setting behind a layer of pink clouds. Taeyong drives home this time, rolling his sleeves back down and straightening out his hair with his fingers. He drives with one hand, the other resting on the rolled down window. His parents would scold him if they saw him looking so unkempt. He wonders why they don’t hold the same expectations for Jaehyun but he supposes it’s because he is not their only son. Taeyong knows that no matter how tough his parents were they would not force him to wed Jaehyun if he did not have redeemable qualities. 

 

He appears rough around the edges but his parents boast about his work ethic and professionalism when it comes to business. That, he could appreciate. 

 

“Did you have fun today?” Jaehyun asks, not looking at Taeyong but rather out the window at the scenery. 

 

It’s an odd question to be asked.  _ Did he have fun today?  _

 

“Hanging out with you was not as bad as I thought it would be.” He manages to say, keeping his eyes on the road. 

 

Jaehyun hums in response but doesn’t say anything else, the music playing quietly filling the car instead of their awkward silence. 

 

When they pull around the house to the garage Jaehyun seems to have something to say. When they exit the car Jaehyun leans against it instead of following his fiancé. “How come you put on that act for your parents?” 

 

Taeyong stops in his tracks, tilting his head as he turns around. His eyes narrow automatically, his pride insulted without even a proper explanation. “Act?” 

 

“The glitz and glamour. I wonder if you actually like having all these cars and wearing button ups all day. Don’t you get tired of being groomed like a poodle?  _ A show dog?”  _

 

His first instinct, really, is to scream.  _ Loud.  _ Maybe his parents would think Jaehyun tried to hurt him physically and call off the marriage immediately. Sadly, emotional damage wasn’t as obvious. So he settles for yelling. 

 

“This is your first day meeting me and you think you’ve got me all figured out already,  _ huh?  _ We’ll get a load of all of this Jaehyun! This self centered person you’re being forced to marry is nothing but a phony. Someone who when his parents say jump, he says, “how high?” There’s no way I could think for myself right? Show dogs don’t know how to do that.” 

 

By now he’s speaking nonsense, Jaehyun’s stupid grin making him even more enraged. Was this his purpose the whole time? To make Taeyong think that maybe, this marriage could work out and they could manage somehow to get along. Maybe, even like each other, and then ruin it all? 

 

All the games and smiles went down the drain immediately. 

 

He throws the plushie from under his arm straight at Jaehyun’s chest, watching it fall onto the concrete floor. 

 

_ “Go away.”  _ He breathes finally, turning around on his heels and storming off before Jaehyun can try to stop him. 

 

Except he doesn’t, he just watches him storm off into the house, looking satisfied with himself. Taeyong really thinks he might hate Jaehyun. When he gets inside he’s half expecting his parents to be waiting at the door, ready to greet the pair. He’s glad to see that they’re still out somewhere, a note sitting on the bar in the kitchen. He does not bother reading it. 

 

Taeyong pulls open his door, flopping onto his bed. He doesn’t bother changing out of his day clothes before he’s kicking off his shoes and getting under the covers. The tears are already falling.  _ He hates today.  _ Jaehyun hates him and they still have to get married. He has to do this forever. His mother and father would remind him of what’s at stake, but tell him that everything would be okay. “ _ Everyone has a little trouble in paradise,”  _ they would say. He can hear them now. 

 

Taeyong grabs his phone from his pocket, opening his music app before plugging in his earbuds. He turns his music up loud, letting the sound of the piano soothe him. He can hear Jaehyun’s bike starting up, and the sound of him veering off down the street. That makes him feel a little better. 

 

Later when his parents come home, he hears a knock on his door. It’s his mother, she’s the only one who does not open his door without a warning. If she notices his red rimmed eyes she doesn’t say a word, instead she pushes open the door with a smile. 

 

“I think you left this on the counter, honey. Be careful with these things you’re going to miss days like this when you’re old like me.” 

 

In her hands is the stuffed rabbit plush. 

 

When she shuts the door he hurls it across the room and screams as loud as he can into his pillow.  
  
  
  



	2. Improper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get even worse somehow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola everyone I hope you’re enjoying this fic as much as I am!

Today, Taeyong has to see his instructor. Regardless of whether he was in school or not his parents believed that you never truly stop learning. Even though he’s a graduate he still attends violin and formal dance practice weekly. Until he fully takes over the business he’ll be filling up his schedule with other extracurricular activities while he learns the ropes. 

 

Not that he didn’t know them already. He spends plenty of time at the office managing projects.

 

When he is ready for the day, he stumbles down the steps tiredly, not sleeping well last night. Reasonably so, he’s having a hard time adjusting to his new life. How was he supposed to deal with someone he hated, ( _ for lack of better words,)  _ nonetheless marry him? Initially he thought that he could get along with anyone but he was wrong. Taeyong had never met anyone so disrespectful or mean. 

 

Without even knowing him Jaehyun already made so many assumptions and hurt his feelings; and honestly, he had shown no remorse. 

 

Maybe Taeyong will get lucky and his parents will take pity on him and find someone else for him to marry. Taeyong laughs at himself for thinking that. It was set in stone already. 

 

He sits down at the kitchen table, staring blankly at his ring while he waits for his mother to come down. He needs to know what the plans are for the day before he leaves. What did a ring mean if it wasn’t a marriage he felt confident in? It’s much too late to get cold feet, especially when the engagement is formal now. Just as he’s about to slip the band off his finger send leave it in his room he thinks about what his parents would say. 

 

After that he leaves it on. 

 

Taeyong is thoroughly convinced that life can’t get any worse when his mother saunters down the stairs, dressed normally but still looking beautiful. She smiles at him, asking if he’s hungry. He shakes his head no, so she settles for pouring him a glass of orange juice. He takes a sip of it, listening closely to their plans for the day as she speaks. 

 

“You’ll go to practice today, and then I will have Jaehyun meet you at the office and you’ll give him a tour. Please make sure his family only hears good things.” 

 

He chokes on his juice, surprised. “But I thought dad was going to do the tour?” 

 

It’s not normal to dread spending time with your fiancé. Why was this something Taeyong was going to have to deal with now? They were supposed to fall in love and be perfect together but if Taeyong had in choice in it,  _ that would never happen. He will never give any of himself to Jung Jaehyun.  _

 

“Yes, but he got busy. I told him you would do it and I don’t see the problem. He’s your fiancé after all, right?” She tuts, turning her head so she doesn’t have to give her son a look of disappointment, “don’t tell me you’re going to give everyone a hard time.” 

 

Taeyong sets his glass down, annoyed with his mother for the first time in a long time. Really, he can’t remember the last time he felt like this. In the end he pushes those feelings away, knowing his parents favor a good son over an intolerant one. 

 

“I’ll do the tour.” He sighs, lifting his tired body from the stool so he can leave. For a second he hesitates, but then he grabs his jacket and is out the door. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The drive to his instructor’s studio is the most relaxing part of his day even though his anxiety is spiking up and surging through his veins at the idea of spending yet another day with Jaehyun. They’re going to be married soon, of course they should bond a little. Why can’t it be as easy as that though? 

 

At least for the first few hours of his day it would be normal. He would go to practice and try his best, soaking in the praise from his instructor when he was successful. Surely the worst part of his day would be the tour but technically he still had some things to look forward to. 

 

He was slowly mastering the violin and moving onto the flute. Piano was something he has always been comfortable with so he doesn’t worry about that. As he pulls open the door to the studio he’s ready to meet his instructor, but instead he sees Jaehyun spread out on one of the couches in the room. 

 

If today was already horrible, it just got much worse. 

 

Jaehyun greets him with a smile, one Taeyong can’t tell if it makes his stomach churn with disgust or butterflies.  _ “Why are you here?!”  _ He wants to ask. No matter how much he hated his fiance, he would be a liar if he said he wasn’t attracted to him. His tanned honey skin and chocolate hair framed his soft face, dimples on full display. Even in clothes Taeyong would never imagine wearing he still looks incredibly handsome, a simple silver chain hanging in the middle of his collar bones which are on full display. 

 

It’s just a regular white t-shirt but it looks so different on his fiancé. 

 

Suddenly Taeyong feels odd in his blue collared shirt and blue jeans. Why does he feel so uncomfortable in his own skin all of a sudden?

 

Jaehyun pats the couch beside him, but Taeyong doesn’t dare sit next to him. What would he look like giving in so easily to someone who made his blood boil? He reminds himself about the other day, how Jaehyun had called him a show poodle and obviously meant it since he hadn’t tried to make up for it. Then, it’s easy to scowl at him and cross the room and sit in the plush chair next to the book shelf. 

 

Eventually his instructor does show up, setting down his metal water bottle on the table before searching through his folder of laminated sheet music for a good piece to play. 

 

“Hello Taeyong, it’s nice to see you today,” he says, pushing his glasses further up his nose, not even looking up, “and don’t worry about introducing me to your fiancé, he’s very polite and did it himself.” 

 

Taeyong rolls his eyes, hoping Jaehyun can see it from across the room. “Oh I wasn’t worried about that, trust me.” 

 

Truthfully he just wants to get the day over with so he can go home and sulk in his room with the door closed and the lights off. He has a bad feeling that's going to become a habit. If his instructor notices how strange they are acting for soon to be newly weds, he doesn’t say a word. Maybe he knows it’s not his place. Instead, he asks Taeyong to grab his flute from the storage closet before looking up at Jaehyun. 

 

“Do you play any instruments?”  

 

Taeyong wants to laugh. Jaehyun playing a classical instrument? He’s pretty sure if he knows how to play anything it’s just games or the hearts of his lovers. 

 

To his surprise Jaehyun is nodding his head softly, “I actually played the cello for a long time.” 

 

Before Taeyong can even say a word his professor is expressing his excitement and gesturing towards the closet. “I have one in there, it would be excellent if you would play something for us!” 

 

Jaehyun nods, rather shyly, actually, and bows his head down to Taeyong’s instructor. “I’m sure Taeyong would love that.” He laughs, knowing it’s the exact opposite. 

 

They put on a good act for those around them. 

 

When Jaehyun steps into the closet Taeyong yanks the door shut, locking both of the two of them in there by themselves. He narrows his eyes, speaking in a hushed voice, “ _ Just what do you think you’re doing?”  _

 

Jaehyun fakes surprise, leaning against one of the metal shelves, just as cocky as the other day. “I thought maybe I should show some interest in my fiancé’s interests, no matter how rude he is.” 

 

_ Rude?  _ Taeyong wants to laugh, moving closer to press his finger into Jaehyun’s chest accusingly. 

 

“If anyone is rude here it is you.” 

 

The storage room is a little cramped so they’re awfully close to eachother, in order to avoid knocking over boxes or instruments. Really, after this he will volunteer to clean out and organize the closet but he can’t think about any of that because Jaehyun is pulling him closer by his waist until they’re a few centimeters apart. 

 

Taeyong doesn’t know how to react, he’s never been touched like this by anyone. He’s definitely never been this close either. He can see every freckle on his fiancés face, how his eyes are dark and he looks a little bit scary,  _ predatory  _ but Taeyong isn’t scared at all. Jaehyun leans in, nosing at the base of Taeyong’s neck before he’s whispering softly, “you should relax princess, that angry face doesn’t look too good on you.” 

 

With that he’s pulling away, turning around to grab Taeyong’s flute off one of the shelves. The elder snatches it from his hands, visibly upset by what his fiancé said. Why did Jaehyun have to say such mean things to him? His face is red, whether it’s because he’s flustered or because he’s seething with anger he’s not sure. He snatches the door open, straightening out his clothes before he sits down on the chair in front of his music stand. Why would he let Jaehyun get so close to him? Obviously that was going to cause nothing but trouble for him. 

 

Taeyong pretends Jaehyun isn’t even in the room while he organizes his music and adjusts his stand to his level. His fiancé is doing the same, the large cello in between his thighs with his legs spread. He uses the bow to caress the strings ever so gently, fingers wrapped around the neck. At first the two seem very awkward together but as Jaehyun runs through a quick scale it’s like they were meant to be together. 

 

Jaehyun's honey hair is hanging in his face as he curls his body around the cello, playing it like he’s never stopped. 

 

Taeyong doesn’t want to be impressed and he definitely doesn’t want to admit Jaehyun might be good at something other than hurting his feelings. Even still, it’s so oddly beautiful to see his fiancé play music. He doesn’t recognize the song but Jaehyun plays so well he feels like he’s heard it before. 

 

“Just gorgeous,” his instructor praises, “excellent technique. 

 

His fiancé looks up, face soft. If Taeyong didn’t know better he would think he’s blushing. He throws his hands up shaking them vigorously. “No no, it’s nothing,” he laughs. 

 

Maybe Taeyong can appreciate his playing a little.

 

But not really cause his music teacher is ecstatic, so happy he suggests Jaehyun teaching Taeyong some pointers. Violin and cello were not that different after all.

 

“Grab your violin, will you?” He says excitedly. 

 

Irritated, Taeyong hesitates before he gets up from his chair. Honestly he could just pretend he is sick and go home. But his mother would know he was lying and he would be in so much trouble. She would think it was to get out of the tour, and she would be right. Atleast Jaehyun doesn’t follow him into the closet, so this time nothing upsetting happens. 

 

Reluctantly he moves his flute aside and gets acquainted with his violin, wondering why his fiancé just had to tag along today. For the both of them, he runs through a short scale so they can assess him. Taeyong is so nervous under their eyes he almost drops his bow, but he still manages to play with only minor mistakes. For once Jaehyun looks serious even though he is still slouching rudely in his chair. 

 

Of everyone, why is Taeyong the only one who notices how unprofessional and impolite his fiancé is? 

 

He’s so focused on everything except his music that he plays a false note, and ugly screech sounding from his violin. That draws him out of his haze, an embarrassed blush setting over his face.  _ Way to go.  _ To his surprise Jaehyun is getting out of his chair, walking over until he’s standing behind him. Taeyong tenses up when Jaehyun wraps his hands around him so he can hold the violin and the bow. He guides his fiancé’s hands gently until he fixes his position. “If you hold it like this it’s easier to play.” 

 

His cologne is tingling Taeyong’s nose. He smells earthy and warm, like a campfire on a summer night. Taeyong’s head is spinning. 

 

“Oh,” he says softly, the instrument feeling more comfortable in his hands, “thank you.” 

 

When Jaehyun walks away and the air gets colder he relaxes again. 

  
  
  
  
  


The air is heavy and hot when they leave the building, having said goodbye to Taeyong’s instructor.  The elder would be lying if he said he didn’t feel on edge all day today. Having Jaehyun around was like walking on a thin frozen lake. You never knew when you were gonna fall in and drown. Luckily they both drove today so they get to separate at their cars, Taeyong turning on the air conditioning immediately. He scolds himself for grabbing a jacket before he left the house because there was really no use for it. 

 

In his car he runs a hand through his hair, brushing it off his sweaty forehead. He needs to go out and buy more summer like clothes that were still his style. Eventually he will get around to doing that once he gets his life under control. 

 

Today he was expecting Jaehyun to be riding his motorcycle like usual, but he’s replaced it with a red sport like car. It’s sleek, and  _ kind of sexy.  _ Taeyong wouldn’t be surprised if Jaehyun did drag racing in his spare time.

 

It’s not a very long drive to the office from the studio so they’re there in under twenty minutes. They’re right on time which is good, being tardy wouldn’t make a good first impression. Not that Jaehyun would care anyways. Taeyong reaches into his glove box, pulling out his lanyard with his building pass on it. him and Jaehyun walk to the building together, close enough that anyone could tell they were together but far enough for Taeyong to breathe properly. 

 

He scans his pass, the door opening immediately. 

 

Jaehyun takes the pass out of his hand, laughing at Taeyong’s ID photo. “Shut up, that was a bad picture day.” He scowls. Jaehyun throws his hands up in defense. “Sorry princess.” 

 

Yet again, Taeyong rolls his eyes. “If you keep calling me that I won’t let you in. You better act right.” 

 

The door is unlocked but Taeyong still hasn’t opened it, settling for staring down his fiancé. His hand is on the handle, and he grips it tighter when Jaehyun smiles, a sadistic one at that. “Make me.” He challenges. 

 

Despite being absolutely caught off guard by Jaehyun Taeyong manages to bite his tongue. He pulls the door open, hoping that at least Doyoung or Jungwoo would be here to save him from suffering all day with his fiancé. “I know you want to yell at me, maybe even curse so why don’t you do it,” Jaehyun says cockily, trying his hardest to break Taeyong, “or are you too good to waste your time with a person like me?” 

 

Jaehyun gets what he wants. 

 

Taeyong yanks him by the arm into the nearest conference room, slamming the door shut behind them. Jaehyun thinks he knows everything, but really he knows nothing. 

 

“What do you want from me? What do you get from making me upset like this?” 

 

He can’t help it when his eyes start tearing up, he is just so frustrated. He assumes it would only give Jaehyun satisfaction to see him cry,  _ breakdown at his weakest point.  _ He was evil and sadistic and nothing would ever change that. 

 

His fiancé just gazes at him, with a look Taeyong can’t really decipher. “You seem like a real person right now,” he has the nerve to say, “not the person you think you should be but who you actually are.” 

 

_ Again with this nonsense?  _ Taeyong thinks, baffled by His fiancé’s words. “Yeah well I hope this is real enough for you,” he manages to say before tears start rolling down his cheeks, warm and wet. He wipes his eyes with his sleeves, knowing that his shirt would be ruined with makeup and he would have to get it dry cleaned but he doesn’t even care. 

 

He needs to get out of here before Jaehyun laughs at him or something, he decides, making his way to the door and pushing past Jaehyun. 

 

“Taeyong, I-“ Jaehyun apologizes, moving to grab him by the arm but it’s too late because his fiancé is already down the hall. He keeps walking, past the conference rooms and down the hall, trying to avoid the looks of concern on people’s faces. The only place he can go right now to be alone is his office. Maybe if his father had kept his word and just gave Jaehyun the stupid tour he wouldn’t be crying right now. 

 

He unlocks the door to the large room, closing it behind him and sitting in front of the door. No one would bother him for at least an hour since they know he would be busy right now. That gives him enough time to sulk with his head in his hands. 

 

His vision is blurry from his tears, but he can see something on his desk that looks like flowers. Taeyong lifts himself from the floor, moving over to the table in the middle of the room. He takes a deep breath, wiping his eyes for the last time as he picks up the card tucked between the petals. His name is scribbled in the front in blue pen, with a heart beside it. 

 

It’s a congratulatory card from Doyoung and Jungwoo. 

 

_ Congrats on the engagement! Wishing you years of love and joy!  _ It reads, and for the first time today Taeyong smiles. Even though he bursts out laughing at the irony it was still very sweet of them to do this. When he gets the chance he will tell them all about the situation and how they are very far from the truth. 

 

He appreciates everything, especially the box of chocolate included in the gift. He opens it and takes out one, popping it into his mouth just as the door handle starts turning. He assumes it’s Jaehyun so before the door even opens he’s shaking his head. “Go away.” 

 

The door opens anyways, but it’s just Jungwoo. Curiously, he peeks  his head inside before uttering a soft, “can I come in?” 

 

Taeyong nods, and Jungwoo pulls out a chair at the table to sit on. “I wanted to ask how everything is going but I heard some screaming in the hallway… so I came to check on you.” 

 

All he can do in response is shrug his shoulders. He pushes over the box of chocolates to Jungwoo, smiling softly when he takes one as well. “It’s been like this.” 

 

Jungwoo nods slowly, chewing on the caramel candy. “Does this mean we bought chocolates for nothing?” 

 

They both laugh at that, Taeyong feeling much more at peace in the presence of a friend rather than his mean fiancé. He ends up telling Jungwoo everything, from the first meeting up until now. He rubs his eyes free from tears, hoping that they aren’t red and puffy. If that was the case he would look a mess. 

 

“It just sounds like you guys aren’t understanding eachother,” Jungwoo diagnoses, “you just need to talk about your differences and learn to appreciate them rather than hate them.” 

 

Truthfully Taeyong doesn’t want to admit to being wrong. He also doesn’t want to fix anything with Jaehyun. If it was up to him, he would never marry this man. The worst thing that could happen to the two of them would be them warming up to each other.  _ Gross,  _ he thinks. Taeyong cannot imagine a world where he could come to love someone as rude and upsetting as Jung Jaehyun. 

 

Both of their heads turn to the door when they hear footsteps approaching, but Taeyong predicts its just Doyoung. Lucky for him he missed all the commotion. 

 

But it’s not. He can tell from the honey hair and his scent. 

 

Jungwoo’s face contorts in surprise when Taeyong is immediately telling Jaehyun to get out. It doesn’t take long for the pair to start going at it again, the goal of the argument to push each other’s buttons.  _ Who could hurt who the worst?  _

 

His friend  gets up from the table, moving over to the door of the office. 

 

“You two are so immature,” Jungwoo shames, “I didn’t want to have to do this to you, but it looks like it’s the only thing that’s gonna work.” 

 

With that he’s leaving the room, pulling the door shut behind him. Taeyong can hear the telltale sound of furniture being moved from the outside, causing his skin to pale.

 

“You two can come out when you can get along.” His friend says, feet moving away from the now blocked off door. 

 

Both Jaehyun and Taeyong look at eachother curiously.  _ How on earth were they supposed to get out of here if they could never get along.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Our poor love birds !


End file.
